


Balloon Animals

by dirtypenny (orphan_account)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, molly/lestrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirtypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just really awkward and short and in the end everyone has a balloon crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got Hola Unblocker and got onto the UK BBC website to watch season 3 so I was kind of distracted the entire time. I know this is short and I haven’t been doing so well with length lately, but I’ve just got a lot of things to do and think about lately. I apologize and assure you I’ll be up and running. 
> 
> enjoy the awkwardness.
> 
> (later note: this fic is old as BALLSSS!! it's dumb and i hate it now but if you still wanna read it i cant stop you.)

John and Sherlock were way too tired to even try prepping for the holiday party this year, practically falling asleep as they ordered take away Chinese food. John had dug through his closet and found a jumbo pack of animal balloons that he bought once for a visual representation for one of Sherlock’s cases and set it on the table with a little manuel. Sherlock dug an old French Christmas record of Edith Piaf and put it on their rickety old record player.

 

Unfortunately, when the guests arrived they were not feeling as tired and careless as John and Sherlock and felt quite uncomfortable in the silent party.

 

Molly was the first to arrive, walking around in strange angles so that no one were to see the bright red blood stain on the butt of her white dress. (Damn her mom for letting her inherit the heavy flow.)

 

Then came Lestrade, intoxicated beyond what anyone thought to be possible. He had spent the time before the party drowning his emotions in shots and beer, trying to push away the fact that Molly (his former girlfriend) had caught him cheating with Sally.

 

Then of course there was Mycroft, feeling much bitchier than usual due to a hack of funds, extracting millions of dollars from the British government.

 

Molly sat quietly at the table, nibbling at a stale christmas cookie and flitting her eyes about nervously from Lestrade. Lestrade stumbled into his chair, having to attempt it five times before being able to sit down properly. Mycroft scowled at Lestrade’s drunkenness and plopped himself down with a sassy little, “Hmph.”

 

Sherlock lazily poured the glasses with wine while John struggled to open the bag of balloon animals.

 

When everything is prepared, John and Sherlock plop into their chairs.

 

Everyone looks at them expectantly.

 

“Is… Is the activities the balloon animals?” Molly mumbles quietly, looking at the package with wide uncertain eyes.

 

John nods. “Yup.” He replies carelessly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

 

Sherlock replies to John’s gesture and leans his head against John’s.

 

“Have fun.” Sherlock mumbles.

 

“Wake us if Lestrade catches on fire.” John adds sleepily.

 

“Good night.” Both say in unison.

 

Everyone watches in amazement as John and Sherlock fall asleep in a split second, quiet snores soon emitting from their mouths.

 

There is a long awkward silence before Lestrade grunts, “Well, does anyone know how to make balloon animals?”

 

Mycroft shrugs. “I used to be pretty smooth at making dogs,” He says. “But that was in my youth.”

 

Molly reaches over and takes a balloon out of the package, peering at it’s hot pink color. “I know how to make a crown.” She mumbles, eyes flicking up at the two men.

 

Lestrade and Mycroft look at each other for a moment before reaching in and grabbing a balloon.

 

All through that awkward night all that was heard was the squeaky sounds of inflated rubber breaking the silence and the French Christmas record skipping from time to time. By the end of the party everyone had their own crown and misshapen dog, even sleepy Sherlock and John.

 

Yeah.

 

No one really talks about that night.


End file.
